Spawn of the Iron Dragon Slayer
by Just Another Anime Fangirl
Summary: Dragon Slayers are extremely powerful wizards, so it would only make sense that their offspring would be powerful as well. Levy is ready to take her relationship with Gajeel to the next level and it leads to a new life. Will Fairy Tail be able to protect its newest family member when dark wizards get word of the spawn of the Iron Dragon Slayer? GaLe Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Prologue**

Levy wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Gajeel was on his hands and knees above her, greedily stealing rough kisses from her. He hesitantly started pulling off her top and waited for a response; she was surprised―to say the least―at his actions, but chocked it down to that he didn't want to hurt her, especially not after their first encounter.

She nodded silently, giving him permission to continue. A chill traveled up her spine as the clothing was removed. She was completely still and had no clue of what she was supposed to being doing. He nipped at her neck as he worked with the clasps of her bra; she could only let out a few moans of pleasure.

Once Levy's half top was bare, Gajeel began working on unclothing himself, starting with his top. Levy caught the drift that maybe she was supposed to be stripping down as well. They were both completely nude before their lips crashed together again. He pushed her back and forced her down onto the bed with eagerness.

"You sure you wanna do this, Shrimp?"

The blunette could only nod her head in response. She was panting, wanting him so much. Suddenly, Gajeel was no longer on top of her, but rummaging through the nightstand drawer. She immediately realized what he was searching for.

"You don't have a condom. I don't care. I want my first time to be special, anyway."

Levy knew he was ill-prepared since he didn't expect her to be ready to take their relationship to this level yet. The Dragon Slayer stopped his search and pounced back on top of her; he chuckled to himself, "Gihihi..."

* * *

The next morning, Levy woke up naked and cold. At first, she was rather confused, but soon remembered what had had happened the previous night when she saw Gajeel's naked form next to her on the bed.

She was hit with a wave of guilt; she wondered if it was okay to finally give herself to him. She loved him, and he loved her―at least she assumed by his actions―and that was enough, right?

So what? She lost her virginity. What was the big deal? She was a grown woman―though her size and appearance didn't quite show it, and Gajeel would agree―and she was able to make her own decisions. They were in love and having sex was just something people in love do.

She pushed her thoughts aside and glanced over to her lover. Her…mate. The Dragon Slayer was snoring loudly, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She watched for a few moments before her eyes wandered down to his sculpted torso. She leaned over him, gently tracing the muscle.

Gajeel moved slightly, startling Levy a bit. He rolled over onto his side. She smiled at him, leaning down and placing a kiss against his cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: Because I'm paranoid, tell me if you think the rating should go up or not just for the prologue. It's just that it's on the fence for the rating and Fanfiction has changed its rules over time and I'm just left so confused on what it should be rated, so tell me if you feel it needs to be bumped up or if you think it's fine the way it is. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail  
Author's Note: This has to be the longest chapter of anything I've ever posted on FanFiction. It's around 2400 words-hoping I can make all chapters this long or longer. Thanks for the feedback, guys! I'm glad to see that you've enjoyed the prologue. I forgot to mention that this is after the time skip. I'm going to say that they're in their twenties. I just forgot to say something in the prologue, but yeah. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Not one word about that night was uttered afterwards. Levy didn't even tell Lucy, one of her own best friends. But, the occurrences were now happening at least every other day. Levy was comfortable with what they were doing now…and they sure were doing it a _lot_.

But, about a month―possibly a week or two or around that time past that four week mark―after their first time, the Solid Script Wizard began to feel rather tired, something she never felt―she was used to spending long nights studying various books with very little sleep. She couldn't quite pinpoint the reason for her fatigue. Not to mention, she had missed something this month, but she didn't know much about sex, so maybe it was because of that that her period was late this month. (Sex was never something she felt comfortable studying about.) Various parts of her body had also become achy and some nausea occurred from time to time―nothing more than just feeling sick, though.

Levy felt like a zombie when she walked into the guild. She was extremely tired and could barely keep her eyes open. She needed to find a mission today, though; her rent was due next week and she didn't quite have enough jewels. She stumbled over to the bar counter, sitting next to Lucy who was chatting with Mirajane. She would take a glimpse at the request board shortly.

"Levy, are you okay?" Lucy exclaimed upon seeing the exhausted blunette.

Levy had buried her face into her folded arms that rested on the wooden surface of the counter. She mumbled something that neither Lucy nor Mirajane could hear.

"Speak up." Mirajane gave a look of concern. "I couldn't hear you."

Suddenly, Levy snapped her head up and glared at her fellow guild mates. "I said I'm tired," She scowled before hiding her face again. Lucy and Mirajane exchanged a look of confusion. The barmaid placed the back of her hand against the blunette's forehead and announced, "She doesn't have a fever. You're not sick are you, Levy?"

Lucy thought for a moment, asking, "Is there something going on with you and Gajeel?"

Levy groaned in response; she didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to get a few moments of shut-eye before she took up looking for a mission.

Though, the Celestial Spirit Wizard did bring up a good point. Maybe, the…activities…she and Gajeel were doing were the reason for her fatigue. They had been doing _it_an awful lot.

"Levy…?"

"No, everything's fine," Levy replied, standing up and walking away. She was off to the library for some research. A mission would just have to wait; she had to know as soon as possible.

* * *

Levy shuddered. She thought she had heard similar symptoms before, but she couldn't help but shake at her conclusion. She looked over the text again.

_Dragons have a high fertility rate. A male dragon has high quality sperm, causing his mate to conceive almost every time during ovulation._

There was more, but it wasn't really important. Since Gajeel was a dragon _slayer_ with abilities mirroring that of a dragon, did that mean the text would concern to him? Could Levy be pregnant? She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't have a child. She was too small and a baby with Gajeel's genes might have dire consequences with her small stature. She didn't _want_ to be pregnant; she doubted that _he _would want her to be pregnant.

Levy took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. It wasn't set in stone yet. There could be another reason for her period being late; there could be another reason for her sudden onset of tiredness over the past week; there could be another reason for her being achy, and being nauseas, too.

Oh! Who was she kidding? She had to think this through logically. Levy McGarden was pregnant with Gajeel Redfox's child. There was no denying it. What could be another reason for these symptoms she was experiencing? None. She could think of no other anomaly occurring to her body. The possibility of her being pregnant was impossibly high and she had to dig herself out of denial already.

"Okay, Levy," She spoke to herself aloud, "Calm down. There could be a chance that you're _not_pregnant with the spawn of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Just―"

Out of nowhere, Levy heard a gasp. She turned around to find Lucy in the doorway of the library. The blonde ran full-force ahead and wrapped her arms around Levy. "I'm so happy for you, Levy!"

If only Levy could be happy for herself…

The Solid Script Wizard pushed her hands lightly against Lucy, speaking up, "It's possible that I'm not―"

Lucy shook her head. "Look at you! You're obviously tired―look at the bags under your eyes―" "E-Excuse me?!" "—and it explains why you were so grumpy earlier. Plus," The blonde paused, pointing her index finger to the blunette's lower abdomen, "you're already showing."

She hadn't even noticed that small bulge starting to form! How had she not noticed that?!

Levy's face reddened and she wanted to scream at her best friend, but composed herself, mostly to dispute the whole "grumpy" thing. How was she supposed to reply to all of this?

Levy could feel sweat start to coat her skin. She was nervous, both from the fact that she might be―was―pregnant and from the pressure that Lucy had just put on her because of keen observation.

"You haven't gone to the doctor's yet to know for sure, have you? I'll go with you!" Lucy smiled. Levy could tell that the Celestial Spirit Wizard really wanted to help her dear friend.

Levy had to think on her feet, and fast. "I think it might be best to go with Gajeel, seeing as he _is _the father and all…if-if I am pregnant, I mean." It was the most polite way she could think of saying _I'd rather go by myself. I'm still in denial and would like to find out the truth on my own. _Lucy frowned and mumbled an "alright".

Levy hurriedly placed the books back in their rightful place and rushed out the door in a race to get to Magnolia Hospital.

* * *

Levy groaned as she plopped down onto one of the stools at the guild's bar. Lucy was once again chatting with Mirajane.

"Where'd you go earlier?" Lucy asked with curiosity coating her voice.

Levy ignored the question and merely mumbled, "I'm pregnant." She was in such a state of shock that she couldn't control the words spewing out of her mouth.

"Really?" Both Lucy and Mirajane exclaimed happily; Lucy continued with, "You're sure now?" It appeared that neither, despite seeing Levy's mortified expression, seemed to notice that she wasn't happy about the situation.

"Did you tell Gajeel yet?" Mirajane asked, causing the blond Celestial Wizard to bombard the blunette with questions, too, "How far along are you?" Lucy and Mirajane went on firing more questions which added to Levy's foul mood.

"You're pregnant?"

The three women turned around to see Erza towering over them. She was shadowed and a dark aura surrounded her. Levy shrunk back in fear, but Mirajane piped up, "Isn't it so sweet?" The white-haired barmaid smiled widely. "Levy and Gajeel are having a baby~"

"Where is that bastard? He thinks he can just take advantage of Levy? I'm going to kill him and I'll castrate him while―"

Levy stood up with her hands in front of her in an attempt of peace. "Erza, please―"

"Levy's pregnant?!" A cry of despair was heard. Jet rushed up to his fellow teammate and one of his best friends; Droy was trying to run with him, but well… When the two reached her, both looked as if they were about to cry―it could've had something to do with the fact that she was officially taken if she was having another man's baby. All those years of longing…

"You're already fat!" Natsu shouted as he pointed to the small baby bump Levy sported. "Natsu! You can't just say that!" Lucy retorted quickly, defending her fellow bookworm.

Levy was shell-shocked. The whole guild knew of her pregnancy before she even got to talk to Gajeel about it; he was the father for crying out loud! He was supposed to be the first to know!

Each and every member of Fairy Tail―at least it seemed―was asking her questions of every caliber. They also went on with congratulating her. It surprised Levy when she suddenly felt herself open her mouth and her lungs were soon void of air. Her guild-mates stared at her after her outburst, demanding that they shut up.

The front doors of the guild opened and Gajeel and Pantherlily came inside."Why's it so quiet?"

All of Fairy Tail seemingly forgot about Levy's previous outburst and rushed over to the Iron Dragon Slayer to congratulate him. What were they thinking? She hadn't even told him yet!

"What the hell are ya talkin' about? Congratulations for what?"

Levy walked forward between the dispersing crowd of wizards and up to her boyfriend. "I need to talk to you, Gajeel."

A confused expression was plastered on his face like he hadn't a clue of what was going on―not that he _did_have any idea.

"What is it, Shrimp?"

She took a deep breath, thinking through her course of action. She just had to go for it. "I'm pregnant.

"This hadn't been the way she planned on telling him. By mumbling it in shock, all of the guild had somehow found out. _Great._

"W-What?"

Levy looked up at Gajeel who was now pale in the face. Before she knew it, he was dragging her by the arm out the door―careful not to harm her, mind you―to have a word with her.

They stood in front of the doors to the guild. (Levy couldn't help but think that it wasn't so private in that area. She was sure most of her guild-mates were shoved up against it, trying to catch whatever they could of the conversation.)

When Gajeel looked down at Levy, he could see her chocolate brown eyes were shiny and a few tears had already made their way down her cheeks.

"If you're going to leave me, I don't blame you," Levy sniffled. Those hormones were kicking in really early in the pregnancy. Would she really be like this for the remainder of the whole thing?

Gajeel's face was emotionless as he stated plainly, "I'm not gonna to leave you."

She looked up at him in surprise; she was sure her sudden assumption was going to become reality. He really had no idea of how to calm her, so he did the only thing he could think of…He wrapped his arms around her tight in a hug. She sobbed into his chest and her tears soaked his shirt.

"Seriously, don't cry." He left out the fact that he hated seeing her like that—and that he thought that she was too pretty to cry. "Um…everything's gonna be okay."

They stood there in silence, Levy clinging onto Gajeel for dear life. It was quiet and yet somehow comforting. Levy calmed down a bit.

"Just forget about everything for now." He started walking away; he stood there as he waited for her.

They made their way back to his apartment. Levy entwined her fingers with his; he couldn't even bring himself to take his hand away. They continued throughout Magnolia until they reached his apartment.

Gajeel slid the key into the lock, twisting it. He opened the door and walked inside. Levy followed behind.

She stared at the floor, closing her eyes to hold back more tears. She let out a sniffle; Gajeel turned around and sighed, not wanting to see her cry again. Silent tears had already made their way down her cheeks again.

"Jeez, Levy, stop cryin'."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Tell me," She said, "Do you want the baby?"

"Listen, Shrimp, there's nothin' we can do about it now. We're just gonna have to deal with it. Doesn't matter if we want it or not, it's comin'."

"I guess you're right." She sniffed again, trying to hold back more tears.

These hormones were going to drive Gajeel nuts! Levy was never this emotional and here she was crying nonstop! He couldn't help but wonder how much longer this would last.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's…it's nothing."

"You wouldn't be cryin' Shrimp if it's nothing."

Levy threw herself at Gajeel, crying even harder. "I-I'm not ready to-to have a baby," She cried, "I can't even make m-my rent th-this month. How am I supposed to take care of a child? I love you, b-but can we—can we really raise a baby? I—"

"Don't worry 'bout it."

Her crying came to a halt. She looked up at him, waiting for his explanation. He pushed back the loose hairs that had come out from behind her headband; he leant down and kissed her forehead. "You worry too much."

"These are serious problems, Gajeel! I need to worry!"

He chuckled, pulling her closer. "We have the guild to help us. We don't need to worry about not being able to take of the thing."

"It's not a thing; it's a baby."

"I take good care of Lily—"

"He's a cat and he can take care of himself. He just lives with—"

"And about the rent, I'm not gonna let you take a job like this; you might get hurt, Shrimp—"

"I can take care of myself, thank you."

"So, I guess you're just gonna have to move in with me."

"What?"

She stepped back and took a look around the living room. The apartment was so small. It only had one bedroom! Where would a baby fit in? The place looked like it was going to fall apart. She wasn't going to let a baby live in the place. There wouldn't be much room for her books, either. He saw that she didn't think that moving into his apartment was a good idea. "Fine, we can find another place. It's not a big deal." He shrugged. "Stop worryin' so much, Shrimp."

"Thank you."

Gajeel's smile faded as he asked, "For what?"

Levy shook her head and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Just…thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Those hormones! XD Thanks for reading! I hope the paragraphs are all right...stupid formatting problem. It was fine in Word, but when I uploaded it to FanFiction-I even try copying and pasting! D:-some of the paragraphs got jumbled together. I glanced over the last bit since it didn't seem affected, but I'm too lazy to read it all over again. :P I'll get to the actual part of the plot soon. We have to lead up to it, you know. Thanks again for reading. :)**

I'm going to go to bed now, but I expect reviews in the morning when I wake up. XD I'm just kidding.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
****Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad people are enjoying the story. I hate say that this is just a filler chapter, though.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The following morning, Levy awoke to pounding on the door. She opened her eyes slowly to realize that she was alone in the bed. A sheet of paper with chicken-scratch handwriting written on it lay on the nightstand. She picked it up and read it: _Went to the guild. Getting a mission. Didn't want to wake you up._She smiled, placing the note back in its original spot.

"Levy! Open up!"

Huh? She had completely forgotten the reason why she had woken up. She slipped out of the bed, hastily pulling on her panties and her dress from the previous day to get to the door; she would just have to go back to her apartment for a bath and a change of clothes after she found out who was at the door. Her bare feet patted against the floor as she made her way to the door; it was a wonder that she didn't step on any of the pieces of scrap metal that lay about. (She would have to scold Gajeel later about just dropping "crumbs" from his snack onto the floor.)

"Levy! Are you okay?! Open up!"

Oh, why didn't she register the voices earlier? She should have known as soon as she read the note who would be pounding at the door to check on her. She unlocked the door and pulled it open to find a flustered Jet and Droy.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe he just left you alone like that."

Levy laughed, "Thanks, guys, I'm fine. What could've happened anyway?"

"You shouldn't be on your feet!"

Next thing Levy knew, she was being pushed forward towards the couch. They turned her around and her butt landed on the couch. She had to admit that she was a bit annoyed, flattered, but annoyed. They were her best friends so she couldn't get mad at them for being concerned about her, but they didn't have to be so extreme about it.

"I'm fine." She smiled, standing up, only to be pushed back down.

"You're not fine! You're pregnant!"

"I can't believe he just left you here alone."

There it was. She knew that part of the reason they were there was that they were concerned about her health and safety, but another reason was because of their disproval of Gajeel. Jet and Droy had never approved of her relationship with the Dragon Slayer. It was possible that it had to do with the fact that they still harbored feelings for her; it was also possible they worried for her safety because of the couple's first encounter―neither of her teammates could figure out how she so easily forgave him for his wrongdoing while he was a member of Phantom Lord, especially his attack on Team Shadow Gear. (It was weird how things happened. Who would have thought she and Gajeel would end up together when they met under such awful circumstances?)

"He didn't want to wake me," Levy replied with a small smile, appreciating his act. She didn't want to argue—not that she was—but she couldn't just let them speak that way about her boyfriend. Her teammates each had to raise an eyebrow. As they watched her expression, they could tell that she was serious.

"He could have stayed with you, though."

Levy frowned. Gajeel meant well, at least she thought so; she wasn't so sure that Jet and Droy would agree. She couldn't help but think that if they really got to know him that they might be able to be friends.

She felt tears sting her eyes and she let out a sniffle. Her teammates rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, Levy?"

"Levy, are you okay?"

She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, nodding. "I-I just wish th-that you could give him a ch-chance. He-He's a g-good guy once-once you get to know him."

Jet and Droy exchanged confused glances. She had been fine just a moment ago, but now she was crying? Sure, they had seen Bisca when she was pregnant with Asuka, yet they never really saw her get as emotional as Levy was being, though they never really spoke with her that much. They couldn't be quite sure if all pregnant women were that crazy or if Levy was just being hit too hard with hormones.

She had buried her face in her hands by now, still sobbing. "I-I just love h-him and-and it h-hurts that two of m-my best friends d-disprove of h-him."

They never knew that it upset her so much that they didn't really like Gajeel—if it wasn't just the hormones talking. Maybe they could try to give him a chance…

* * *

"I can't wait to go baby stuff shopping with you!" Levy could only stare at Lucy as she smiled widely. The Celestial Spirit Wizard appeared more excited about Levy's pregnancy than she was. "Let's go now!"

The blunette looked at her friend, trying to come up with a response. She thought that she had told Lucy how far along she was at least ten times already, yet here Lucy was, still excited about helping the Solid Script Wizard to prepare for the new arrival. "I'm only six weeks along, Lucy. There's still time."

"Can you be too prepared?"

Levy didn't even feel prepared to be having a baby and Lucy wanted go shopping with her to prepare for that unprepared surprise. She still didn't feel comfortable with the idea that she was pregnant. She was definitely not ready to get baby stuff.

Plus, she was thinking about finances. She felt bad that Gajeel was planning to be the only one of them to do any missions for the next several months. She wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing to help. She wasn't useless just because she was carrying a baby! She was still capable of doing things; she just wouldn't stress herself out too much for the baby's sake. Maybe she could take on an easier mission and not alarm him…

Levy smiled, declining, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm not really up for going today. I promise you can come with me when I do go."

That answer seemed to satisfy Lucy because she nodded with a smile. She leaned over to the floor where her bag lay and rummaged through it, pulling out a book. "I almost forgot," Lucy said as she handed it over to Levy, "I got you something."

"Thanks, Lucy, you didn't have—"

Lucy shook her head. "I wanted to. I thought you might want to study up on the subject."

Levy took the book into her hand, realizing what it was: a book on pregnancy.

"Um…thank you, Lucy, I really appreciate it."

"Just to let you know, if the people at the bookstore think I'm pregnant or something now, it's your fault."

They both laughed. Levy replied, "I'll keep that in mind. I'll them it's Natsu's."

"You wouldn't!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing. (She had been with Natsu for a while now.) "I just thought it would hold you over."

"Hold me over for what?" The blunette's expression went from a smile to a look of confusion.

"Well," The Celestial Spirit Wizard answered with a sly smile, "Until you stock up on _those_—" She pointed to the book in Levy's hand. "—kinds of books and until I finish the last few chapters of my novel."

Levy's face lit up in excitement and she could barely hold her exclamation, "You're almost finished?!"

Lucy smiled widely in reply, nodding happily. "I want you to read it before I take it to the publisher. I told you you could be the first to read it."

The blunette hopped out of her seat, making her way over to Lucy. She hugged her friend tightly. "I can't believe that you're almost finished! I can't wait to read it!"

When Levy let go, Lucy laughed, "It's only been about thirteen years or so, but that counts our time on Tenrou, so six years. It's still taken me a while."

"It's your first novel, though. I'm sure it's going to be great! I can't wait to read it!"

"I'm hoping I'll have it finished next week. I knew you'd be happy about it; I was really hoping it'd cheer you up after your breakdown yesterday."

They _were_ eavesdropping. Well, the guild _is_one big family and they couldn't help but be concerned for one another.

"You guys were actually listening?" Levy frowned.

"Well, a majority of the guild was. I tried my best not to listen." Lucy gave a weak smile, embarrassed. "I did hear a bit. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I understand."

"Why were you so upset? Did you think Gajeel was going to leave you?"

Lucy thought that that was an absurd idea. Sure, the couple wasn't married or even living together, but she knew that the Iron Dragon Slayer had changed over the years and he wouldn't leave Levy just because there was a baby on the way.

"It-It's not that," Levy mumbled, staring down at her feet, "I just don't think I'm ready to be a mother. I love Gajeel—more than anything—but having a baby with him? I don't know if we're ready for this. It's happening, though, and we can't just change that. It's just something we'll have to live through."

"I'll help you with anything that I can."

"Lucy, you're such an awesome friend."

Lucy wasn't a bit humble when she responded, "I try."

"And," Levy added, "That's why I want to ask you to be the godmother."

She had been thinking about it since yesterday. She was sure that Lucy was the one she wanted to be the godmother.

Lucy's jaw dropped. She nodded her head furiously. "Of course I'll be the godmother!"

Levy smiled, happy that Lucy accepted her offer. "I'm so glad you said yes; there's no one else I would want to take care of my baby if something were to happen to Gajeel and me."

The blonde cocked her head to the side. "'If something were to happen?' What could happen?"

"We're wizards, Lucy. Anything can happen. You know how dangerous it can be." She smiled down at her baby bump, cradling it under her hands. "It will just put me to ease to know you'll take care of him or her if something happened."

Even if Levy was smiling, Lucy couldn't help but to frown. "Nothing's going to happen to either of you." She smiled a bit. "The guild would never let anything happen to you."

Levy laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't be so tense about it, it's just a precaution."

The blonde nodded, still not completely reassured. She had to change the mood of the conversation. "I can't wait to spoil my godson or goddaughter."

Levy smiled, "I'm sure the baby will love you. You're one of Mommy's best friend after all."

Lucy snorted, "Did you just say 'Mommy?' You just called yourself 'Mommy!' I thought you were unsure about having the baby!"

The blunette's face turned so red that it almost matched Erza's hair. "I-I—"

"I don't think you can take that back, Levy!" Lucy replied in a singsong voice.

Levy knew that she would never live that down. And maybe, she wouldn't want to. She was slowly becoming attached to the baby. She was sure she loved it—this was her baby with Gajeel. She just wasn't so sure she was ready to bring it into the world. But, there was nothing she could do about it now.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was going to add more, so it's kind of shorter than the last, but I felt like it was a little irrelevant with the rest. Next chapter will be a filler, too. I'm sorry. D: It'll be filled with Gajeel/Levy goodness, though. :) The chapter after that though should start going into the plot. That's a good thing, right?**

**Reviews are ~love~. *shot*(If I put this here, I better go buy some pink hair dye.) They are really appreciated, though. They help the creative juices flow. (And I'm whoring for reviews.)**

**Okay, other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I forgot, you can vote on the baby's gender on the poll on my profile. Until next time...**


End file.
